degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SetRobOff/My Brief Background Stories For Under-Used Characters
Hey, I was suddenly inspired by Tyler's 12.5 blog! So, I thought about sharing some interesting ideas for backgrounds on two characters we know little, if anything, about. Would you actually be interested in storylines/episodes focused on these? Share your honest thoughts. Bianca We know she had a troubled life and she lives with her aunt. But why? Bianca's mother(her Aunt Juliana's sister) was a combination of a drug addict and a prostitute. Bianca was conceived by one of the many strangers that her mother had sex with to support her drug habit. To this day, the identity of her biological father is unknown. Bianca barely survived infanthood; she was less than two pounds at birth and she was born addicted to heroin. Her grandmother became her primary caretaker and Bianca's very best friend. By the time her grandmother passed away when Bianca was 13, her mother had long gotten off of drugs and got married. So, the courts deemed Bianca's biological mother as a suitable caretaker following her grandmother's passing. Juliana, being both Bianca's mom's sister AND enemy, knew very well that Bianca was anything but safe with her mother and her new husband, so she kept in contact. Bianca was immediately treated like a burden and the "black sheep of the family". Her stepfather wanted nothing to do with her and her mother was too desperate to keep her husband, so she never stood up for her own daughter. Bianca's stepfather had a son, aged 16, from his first wife(deceased). 13 and naiive, Bianca was loving the attention she was getting from the only person who'd give her any.....her 16-year old stepbrother. He takes full advantage of her, a "romance" begins and it ends with Bianca getting pregnant. Her mother and stepfather immediately blame her for it, calling her a slut instead of confronting her stepbrother. When Bianca was 14, she had her daughter Alyssa. While her mother, stepbrother and stepfather surprisingly took her baby, they wanted Bianca gone. So, Juliana stepped in and took her neice into her home in hopes of showing her a better life. However, Bianca was so emotionally and psychologically messed up from so many years of disappointment and let-down that she simply ran wild to cover up her pain. Partying, running around with boys, fighting, stealing, getting arrested etc. Now, she's trying to get her life back on track but Juliana has lost so much faith in her. Will she get it back? There is very little Drew knows about Bianca's past, including little Alyssa. Marisol Marisol has shown little or no sympathy for Jenna or Tyson when she had an affair with KC. Part of it is because Marisol herself is the offspring of a cheating husband and a homewrecker. On the surface, Marisol "has it all" but her life was never completely perfect. Every once and a while, her father, Mr. Lewis, would come home and spend a few weeks(or sometimes months) with Marisol and her mother. Her father's presence was the only times things were even remotely peaceful at home. Marisol's mother has been sickly in love with a married man for 20 years and she still refused to give up hope that he'd leave his wife and ''other ''children. Mr. Lewis shows Marisol love in the form of material things.....designer clothing, multiple beauty shop appointments and the nice car she drives. He doesn't realize that it does NOT make up for the lack of time he spends with his daughter; even if he did, he didn't care. Whenever Mr. Lewis would go back home to his wife, Marisol would have to be the victim of her mother's frustrations and anger. Being in her forties with significant weight gain and even some gray hairs, Marisol's mother sees Marisol as the young beauty that she USED to be. If Marisol took "too long" to get ready for school, her mother would say "Bitch, get away from that mirror, you ain't cute!" If Marisol came home "too late" from work, her mother would say." Whore! What took you so long to get home? You ain't gonna have a place to come home to if your little pretty ass turn up pregnant! You know your daddy and his wife won't take you in!" Marisol deals with verbal abuse from her mother quite often and it always seems to happen when her father isn't there. Marisol berates and hurts people at school to give herself the little confidence boost that she can't get from anywhere else. Katie has kept Marisol as a friend for so long mainly because she KNOWS the real Marisol....behind the evil, stuck-up HBIC that she disguises herself as. LOL I hope these are good. There are more characters I could get into but I found Bianca and Marisol the most interesting. Thoughts? Category:Blog posts